


Not A Real Story

by Some_QueerWriting



Series: The New Age [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_QueerWriting/pseuds/Some_QueerWriting
Summary: Clarke and Raven met at the age of fourteen. Octavia has lived under the floor almost her whole life and being an Omega doesn't help. Lexa is the only Beta Commander, not only that, the only one without a mate. Raven, well is just Awesome





	Not A Real Story

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Girl With The Purple Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075080) by [germanshepherd123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanshepherd123/pseuds/germanshepherd123). 



> As it says this was Inspired by The Girl With The Purple Eyes, but it is mostly my own ideas. This Fic also helped me get rid of writer's block.  
> Also as I said this is not a story and more like an introduction to my story that I'm working on as you read this. yes they are werewolves with the Alpha/Beta dynamics

Clarke and Raven met at the age of fourteen when Clarke is talking to Wells, outside of the Earth skills class. Clarke feels the need to protect Raven even tho they don't have mates, that they know of. Octavia has lived under the floor almost her whole life and being an Omega doesn't help. Lexa is the only Beta Commander, not only that, the only one without a mate. Clarke is the only female Alpha.

Name: Raven Reyes  
Date of Birth: 01/05/2131  
Age: 18  
Class: Omega  
Mate/s: Unknown.

Name: Octavia Blake  
Date of Birth: 04/16/2132  
Age: 17  
Class: Omega  
Mate: Uknown.

Name: Lexa  
Date of Birth: Unknown  
Age: 20  
Class: Beta  
Mate: Unknown.

Name: Clarke Griffin  
Date of Birth: 10/04/2131  
Age: 17  
Class: Alpha  
Mate: Unkown.

**Author's Note:**

> Ps. Give me your intake on this :)


End file.
